


Jealousy

by ResedaBae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResedaBae/pseuds/ResedaBae
Summary: You chat with the new detective android in the precinct, and your boyfriend Gavin gets jealous.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning English, so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know.

“Fuck, look at that…” Gavin snorted. You looked up from your coffee to see what had caught his attention. “Our friend the plastic detective is back in town!”

Detroit PD’s new android detective had walked into the break room. He had been working in the precinct since yesterday, but this was the first time you’d seen him.

“Hello”, the android said politely, “My name is Connor.”

“Hi, Connor”, you smiled and waved. “I’m (Y/N).”

A hint of a smile rose on Connor’s lips. “Nice to meet you.”

Gavin didn’t look happy. You could tell he was swallowing down some mean comment he’d like to say, but wouldn’t in your presence. It wasn’t a secret that he didn’t like androids.

You couldn’t help but be fascinated by Connor. You had always liked androids (something that annoyed Gavin to no end), and Connor was a model you had never seen before. You took a note of the model number on his jacket: _RK800._ You had never heard of a model like that before.

You wanted to immediately ask him a bunch of questions about his functions, but you didn’t want to be rude. “How’s the investigation going?”

That wiped the little smile from Connor’s face. “We’re making progress.” He didn’t sound confident. I guess they weren’t close to solving the case.

“I heard you did a great job yesterday, interrogating that deviant.” You tried to make him feel better. It seemed to work.

“Thank you.” The little smile was back on his face, and he stepped closer. “What department do you work in?”

“Gang division”, you told him.

“You must be very busy.” He was referring to the sharp increase in crime, including organized crime, that was happening alongside a rise in unemployment.

“I am”, you admitted. “We don’t have enough people to handle all the work. Maybe after you’ve solved this deviancy thing, you can ditch homicide and join us instead.”

He gave a small laugh. You felt a spike of happiness for getting that reaction out of him. Maybe it wouldn’t be too rude to ask him about his functions, now that you were getting along..?

“So, you’re an RK800, right? I’ve never heard of a model like that before”, you said.

“I’m a prototype.”

“A prototype?” Gavin stepped into the conversation, his voice sounding nonchalant on the surface, but you knew him well enough to know he was hiding irritation. “An android detective… So, machines are going to replace us all, is that it?”

So that’s what this was all about, you surmised. He was afraid of losing his job, like so many others.

“Hey, bring me a coffee, dipshit.”

“Gavin!” You admonished him. “Stop that.”

Gavin turned to you and scoffed. “It’s not alive, (Y/N). You don’t have to worry about it’s feelings.” He turned back to Connor. “Get a move on!”

“Connor, you don’t have to-“

Connor turned around and walked to the coffee machine.

When he returned with the coffee, Gavin didn’t even take it. Instead, he swiped the hand Connor was holding the coffee in away and poked him in the chest, getting right to his face.

“Do yourself a favor, and stay away from my girlfriend”, he said in a low voice.

“Gavin, cut it out, please”, you pleaded him and reached for his arm. “I’m sorry, Connor.”

“It’s ok. I’ll stay out of your way”, Connor said and swiftly left the room. Your stomach sank; you had wanted to get to know him. Now he’d never approach you again.

You turned to Gavin and gave him a death-stare. “Why did you do that?”

“Why did you flirt with him?”

“…what!?” You couldn’t believe your ears. “Did that look like flirting to you?”

“Hey, I get it”, he said, in a voice of a person who definitely didn’t get it, “they modeled him to look attractive, but he’s still a little in the uncanny valley, don’t you think?”

“I don’t think so. He looked human to me.”

“That’s because you want to see a human in him. You’re so empathetic.” He softened his tone and pulled his arms around you to pull you closer. “I could strap a pair of googly eyes on a mop and you’d try to make friends with it.”

You pouted your lips, and he smirked. “You’re so cute”, he said softly and gave you a peck on the lips.

“And you’re mean. I can’t believe you got so jealous of an android.”

“That’s because you’re so stunning that even a cold piece of plastic like him might want to steal you away.” He gave another kiss to your cheek.

He was trying to make up for his behavior by flattering you. It was working.

“Do you trust me?” You asked.

“…of course.” He hesitated for one second too long.

“Apologize to Connor.”

He groaned. “You can’t be serious.”

“Do it for me.”

He bit his lower lip and furrowed his brows, but eventually he relaxed and sighed. “Fine. But only for you.”

Then, he took you by surprise by hugging you tightly.

His aggression and jealousy had been signs that he was afraid of losing you. Jealous behavior wasn’t new to him. You had made some progress in getting him to trust you during your time together, but this had felt like a step back.

“I’m sorry”, he muttered quietly in your hair.

“I understand. I love you.”


End file.
